Little Things About You, About Love
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Echizen Ryouma merupakan seorang anak genius berusia dua belas tahun yang nampaknya terlahir untuk bermain tenis. Tapi setiap detil kecil mengenai Ryouma berarti besar untukmu. Kenapa? Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Drabble wanna be Fic. Oneshot. a Challenge Fic #14Februari with Kaito Akahime


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince of Tenis © Takeshi Konomi**

 **Little Things About You, About Love © The Sirius of Black Daria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Echizen Ryouma merupakan seorang anak genius berusia dua belas tahun yang nampaknya terlahir untuk bermain tenis. Sikapnya yang pendiam dan sering kali berkata terus terang membuat banyak orang mudah tersulut emosinya –terutama mereka yang pikirannya tidak dewasa. Ryouma tipe anak yang tidak mau terbawa provokasi orang lain, tapi dirinya sendiri senang memprovokasi orang lain –meski jika ditanyakan secara langsung pangeran yang satu itu tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Tapi setiap detil kecil mengenai Ryouma berarti besar untukmu. Kenapa? Mungkin karena kalian berdua terlalu polos dan perlu mengenal dunia lebih luas.

Semuanya dimulai dengan, sebuah ingatan. Ingatan sang pangeran tentangmu yang memiliki gelombang jauh lebih panjang daripada ingatannya kepada orang lain. Maka sore itu kau bertanya kepadanya, dengan manik yang bersinar ditimpa cahaya matahari senja, memandanganya dalam-dalam.

"Aku dengar kau tidak bisa mengingat orang pada pertemuan pertamamu dengan mereka ya?"

Ryouma melirikmu melalui ekor matanya, "Orang asing sulit diingat."

Manikmu berkedip cepat, "Lalu kenapa kau langsung mengenaliku saat kita bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Ah, pertemuan pertama denganmu saat itu tidak bisa dilupakan," langkah tungkai sang pangeran berhenti, membuat milikmu ikut berhenti.

"Eh? Iya? Kenapa?" campuran rasa kaget dan bingung membuat darah naik ke pipimu, meninggalkan semburat merah muda di sana.

Kali ini Ryouma sepenuhnya memberikan perhatian yang ia miliki padamu, "Ah, soal itu. Siapa pula anak SMP yang masih memakai celana dalam bercorak beruang sepertimu?"

Refleks, tanganmu memukul bahunya cukup keras.

"Kenapa kau harus memukulku?" wajah bingung disertai dahi berkerut milik pemuda belia itu sedikit banyak meredakan amarah, kekesalan, serta rasa malu yang tengah mengelubungimu.

"Ha-Habisnya kau berkata seperti itu! Walau bagaimana pun aku itu anak perempuan. Bagiku beruang itu lucu!"

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit Ryouma lalu berkata, "Aku pikir kau marah karena aku mengungkit mengenai celana dalam-mu."

"Ah!" dan ia mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu. Ya, benar, celana dalammu yang secara tidak sengaja sudah dilihat si genius tenis itu.

Lagi-lagi kau memukul bahunya.

"Sekarang kau kenapa lagi?!" Ryouma mengucapkan protes, masih dengan suara rendahnya.

"Ryouma," kau memanggil namanya pelan, perlahan air mata mengaburkan pandangan matamu, "Aku harus bagaimana? Sekarang aku tidak bisa menikah."

"Ah, mengesalkan," ucapnya, terlebih ia bingung jika harus menghadapi orang yang akan menangis, "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku kesal."

Kau yang masih mampu membendung air matamu mulai terisak, "Tapi a-aku jadi tidak bisa menikah karenamu!"

"Kau dan kepercayaan bodohmu itu," Ryouma lantas berkata sarkastik. Ia sangat jago dalam hal itu, "Ya sudah, menikah saja denganku."

"Eh?" kau mendongkakkan wajahmu, memandang miliknya yang tidak banyak memiliki ekspresi.

"Aku hanya butuh tenis untuk mengalahkan orang itu, selebihnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli," ucapnya kemudian yang dihadiahi sebuah pukulan jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya olehmu.

Ryouma mendesis kesal, "Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan atau bukan tapi kau tahu betul aku bisa membalasnya."

Lalu air matamu jatuh, tangismu pun pecah. Meninggalkan Ryouma yang segera melirik kiri dan kanannya seperti seorang maling.

"Aku hanya menggertak, berhentilah, tangisanmu mulai menjadi menyebalkan," pintanya sembari menarik napas panjang.

Lalu kau memaksakan diri untuk berbicara meski beberapa kata yang kau ucapkan tidak terdengar begitu jelas, "Kalau kau hanya peduli pada tenis, sebagai isterimu aku akan sangat kesepian nanti, aku tidak mau."

Pangeran yang berusia dua belas tahun itu terdiam cukup lama. Nampaknya ia perlu berpikir sebelum mampu memproses segala ucapan yang telah didengarnya, hingga akhirnya ia hanya mampu berkata, "Ah maaf."

Lalu keheningan mengisi ruang di antara kau dan dia – _minus_ suara isak tangismu.

"Aku akan jadi suami yang baik untukmu, jadi berhentilah menangis," Ryouma, dengan segala ketidak mengertiannya dalam menghadapi anak perempuan berusaha untuk menghapus air matamu dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya. Sikapnya terasa lembut bagimu, dan itu mampu membuatmu tenang.

Genius tenis yang hanya mengerti tenis itu tersenyum melihatmu yang sudah mampu mengontrol diri, lalu dengan usapan lembut ia menyentuh surai indah milikmu –menirukan sikap ibunya terhadap dirinya sendiri, "Yosha, anak baik, anak baik."

Kejadian yang manis untukmu dan mungkin juga Ryouma, meski sebenarnya kau tidak yakin apa Ryouma mengerti hal yang ia ucapkan. Terlebih ia masihlah seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun. Lalu, apakah kau juga lupa kalau kau juga masih anak-anak? Apa sebenarnya kau paham apa yang terjadi? Soal itu, hanya kalian yang tahu.

Lalu kepolosan kalian berdua menarik kalian untuk saling mengenal satu dengan yang lainnya. Maka hari itu, kau mengundangnya untuk makan bersama di sebuah warung ramen.

Ryouma dengan cepat menyiapkan sumpitnya, menarik dua batang kayu yang sudah diperhalus itu ke depan wajahnya, "Ittadakimasu."

"Ittadakimasu," ucapmu mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku sampai seperti itu?" pemuda di sebelahmu itu balik membalas tatapan yang kau berikan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku melihatmu sampai seperti apa?" kau mencoba mengelak pertanyaannya.

Merasa perdebatan kalian sama sekali tidak berarti, Ryouma memulai ritual makannya. Ia menyeruput mie ramen dengan menggunakan sumpit.

"Ah!" kau bersuara lumayan keras.

Ryouma balik memandangmu dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Kenapa?!'

"Karena kau kidal aku pikir kau akan makan menggunakan tangan kiri!" jawabmu cepat sembari tersenyum senang, "Menarik ya!"

Segera setelahnya kau merasa telingamu disentuh sesuatu, "Aw!"

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengajakku makan?" Ryouma bertanya dingin.

"Aku hanya penasaran!" tanganmu meremas lengan pemuda itu lembut, "Ryouma, hentikan, sa-sakit."

Kembali dengan pribadinya yang senang memprovokasi orang lain, tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari telingamu pangeran muda itu menyeringai lebar sembari berkata, "Kau pikir aku peduli? Buu buu tidak sama sekali."

"Huaa, Ryouma, maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sebuah peringatan penting bagi dirimu untuk tidak mengusik hewan buas. Lalu apa kau menganggap Ryouma sebagai hewan buas? Ya, hewan yang teramat sangat buas, namun cenderung polos, dan yang terpenting.. Hewan buas yang teramat kau sukai.

Ryouma tidak suka banyak bicara, maka orang-orang melabelinya dengan kata _mukuchi_ yang berarti orang yang tidak banyak bicara –seorang pendiam. Maka keheningan cocok menemaninya. Ryouma mencintai keheningan, dan kau tumbuh untuk menyenangi keheningan yang teramat Ryouma cintai itu. Kau menyukai peranmu untuk selalu ada di dekatnya dalam diam, semata-mata untuk membiarkan Ryouma tahu kalau dirinya tidak sendiri. Sejalan dengan waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama, kau mulai mengerti, itu yang dibutuhkan anak keras kepala nan sarkas berambut hijau itu.

Ryouma sudah berlatih sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, dan kau menemaninya selama berjam-jam itu, "Beristirahatlah sebentar, Ryouma."

"Hee boleh, tapi kau juga harus berhenti merajut," balasnya tanpa melirikmu sama sekali –masih fokus terhadap bola yang dilemparkan mesin pelempar.

"Tidak bisa, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti," jawabmu, masih fokus dengan rajutan syal yang hampir selesai.

Terkekeh pelan pangeranmu menjawab, "Aku pun sama."

Lalu keheningan menyapa kalian kembali, membiarkan jarum jam berputar tanpa ada kebisingan yang mengganggunya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kau merasakan suasana di sekitar kalian terlalu hening, tanpa ada suara mesin pelempar, atau pun suara bola yang bertubrukan dengan raket juga lantai atau dinding.

"Sudah sore," ucap seseorang yang kini sudah ada di depanmu. Kau yang tengah menunduk melihat sepasang sepatu yang khas.

Kepalamu terangkat, memandang wajah dari sang pemilik sepasang sepatu itu, "Ah iya."

"Ayo segera pulang," ucap Ryouma yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan bagimu, melainkan sebuah perintah.

Lalu kau mengangguk sembari tersenyum, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau menyukai sosok Ryouma yang sedikit 'memaksa'. Mungkin itu karena kau lebih senang dikontrol seseorang daripada mengontrol. Kau lebih senang menerima, _passive_. Membiarkan pasanganmu mendominasi hubungan kalian adalah sesuatu yang kau idamkan sejak baru-baru ini –karena pada dasarnya kau lemah dalam memulai, lemah dalam memberikan inisiatif. Semua orang punya kesenangan mereka pribadi, jadi kau sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan pilihan milikmu.

Tersadar sejenak dari lamunan panjangmu kau berkata tiba-tiba, "Oh iya hari ini tanggal 14 Februari ya? Pantas saja dekorasi pertokoan jadi 'wah' seperti ini."

Sedang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan denganmu hanya menggumam, mengiyakan tanpa memasukan rasa peduli.

"Ah Ryouma, kita ke sana dulu! Aku belum memberikanmu coklat hari ini."

Melirik tasnya pangeran tenismu itu berkata dengan nada malas, "Aku sudah menerima beberapa, aku tidak butuh lebih. Minggu depan atau kapan-kapan saja."

Kau lalu menyuarakan protes, "Eh, tapi hari ini 'kan–"

"Kenapa? Maksudmu hanya karena hari ini merupakan tanggal 14 Februari maka kau harus memberikan aku coklat? Bagaimana dengan hari lain? Apa kau tidak akan memberiku coklat?" Ryouma memotong ucapanmu.

Kau tersenyum lalu tertawa sedikit atas sifat kekanakan yang masih melekat pada diri pemuda itu, "Ryouma, ini 'kan hanya perayaan saja, lagipula–"

Memotong ucapanmu lagi ia melanjutkan"–Lagipula _valentine_ itu budaya yang bukan berasal dari Jepang, kenapa kau harus sok-sokan mengikuti budaya luar yang tidak kau tahu jelas awal mulanya?"

"Ryouma," panggilmu, sebelum menggenggam tangannya lembut. Membagi kehangatan yang kau miliki meski terpisah oleh sarung tangan.

"Apa?" jawabnya dingin, sedingin udara di bulan Februari.

Kau tahu betul Ryouma adalah seorang anak genius nan sarkas yang tidak suka kekalahan. Ryouma juga cenderung keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang dipercayanya, "Ayo kita pulang saja, hari semakin dingin. Ah, apa kau mau main ke rumahku dulu? Aku buatkan coklat hangat, mau?"

Matamu mungkin terkena sihir beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena untuk beberapa saat kau bersumpah kau mampu melihat semburat merah di pipi sang pangeran, pangeran milikmu seorang.

"Kalau kau memaksa, aku harus bagaimana lagi?" jawabnya sembari mencoba memandang ke arah lain.

Echizen Ryouma, merupakan seorang anak genius berusia dua belas tahun yang nampaknya terlahir untuk bermain tenis. Seseorang yang tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun. Ia bermulut pedas dan pintar berkata sarkas, serta senang memprovokasi orang lain. Tapi sekali lagi setiap detil kecil mengenai Ryouma berarti besar untukmu. Kenapa? Karena kepolosan yang kalian miliki menarikmu untuk semakin menyukainya. Tapi tak apa, tak masalah. Toh kau dan Ryouma, hanyalah sepasang anak berumur dua belas tahun dengan segala kepolosan yang kalian miliki, yang mulai sekarang akan merasakan rasa baru, rasa yang tak jarang terasa begitu manis namun menyengat, dan tampaknya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Kau tahu benar rasa itu… namanya cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N: Sirius di sini semuanya! Yuhuu~ Ketemu lagi~

Pengen nangis karena sebenernya fanfic ini ditulis ngebut badai H–beberapa jam. Ini challenge fic #14Februari Sirius dan Kaito Akahime. Ceritanya beda, tapi dipublish di hari yang sama dengan tantangan yang sama dan fandom yang sama. Sebenernya Sirius baru nonton Prince of Tenis sampai episode 13-an, jadi kalau terasa OOC, maafkan diri ini. Makasih juga untuk Abangku yang mau nerima challenge fic dari adikmu ini. Maaf juga mendadak ngajaknya, kalau ga mendadak bukan challenge :3 #plakk

Jadi menurut kalian gimana? Bagus? Perlu perbaikan di beberapa tempat? Kasih tahu lewat review yaa, Sirius membaca satu persatu review yang kalian kirim, dan itu jadi bahan evaluasian dan motivasi untuk Sirius untuk menulis ke depannya. Hehe jadi, tolong jangan jadi silent reader ^w^/  
Tapi, meski begitu, Sirius tetap berterima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca fanfic ini sampai akhir~ semuanya! Silent reader juga! Hehe ^w^v

With loves and hugs,

The Sirius of Black Daria.

So… Mind to Review?


End file.
